Ron & Hermione Finally Together
by In Love with Books
Summary: Ron's POV. Ron and his very crazy self. Will he ever get the nerve to ask Hermione to marry him? If so what happens then? Fits with the line of my other story.R/H, H/G. R&R Please!


_**Obviously I do not own any of JKR's characters. If I did the epilogue would have turned out way different. Although. I do agree with her on her pairings. So if you are a Hermione/Draco fan or some other random thing like that, I wouldn't bother. Ron belongs with Hermione, as Ginny belongs with Harry.**_

**Epilogue**

Today was the day. Well not for him anyway. Hermione would never say yes to him. Of course he had never asked her though… But today was the day for his baby sister and his best mate to get married.

What an event. Mums been running about, going crazy hoping and praying everything will go out right. Even though there is no longer a threat for Voldemort, Mum has still required that Kingsly Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, bring reinforcement for himself. She would hate to have happen to him what happened at the last Weasley wedding to the Minister. Anyway Mum's gone loony with worry.

Ron finally walked over to look at himself in the mirror. Well at least this outfit doesn't look like the one I had to wear to that horrible Winter Ball for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry at least has better taste then that.

Ron saw Harry come in the room from the mirror.

"You ready mate?" Harry asked him

"I think the question is, are you ready?" Harry looked as though he was about to hurl, or needed a big shot of firewhiskey, or maybe both.

"Well looks like both." Ron mumbled as Harry ran to the bathroom.

Ron walked over and poured Harry and himself a large glass of firewhiskey.

Harry walked back in the room. "I've never been so nervous in my life. Not even for a Quiditch Match."

Ron handed him the glass. "Drink up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly the door flew open.

"RON! HARRY! What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" Hermione had just busted in the room and she looked like she didn't approve of them having a glass of whiskey before the wedding. She looked quite mad actually.

"Oh Damn." Ron mumbled. Hermione didn't hear.

"You really shouldn't drink before an event like this… If your Mum found out…"

"She'd flip her lid I know." Ron said, but Harry looked a little better so he thought it was worth it.

"Well we're almost ready so you two better hurry." And as Hermione walked out of the room she looked back and gave them a look that could kill if they didn't obey.

"Hermione they can't start the wedding without me so please!" Harry hadn't snapped like that to Hermione in a long time.

Hermione just waited.

"Alright, I'm sorry… But really, we'll be right there." Harry apologized.

Hermione nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Really, when are you too going to tie the knot?" Harry asked as he went to brush his teeth once more.

Ron thought about that, Hermione really did look beautiful today. But of course he loved her for more than that. She was perfect. But there was no way that she would ever want to marry so quickly like Harry and Ginny.

Harry was still staring at him waiting for his answer.

"I don't know mate, maybe a couple of years. I don't figure she wants to rush things with me." Ron ended lamely.

"RON, SHE LOVES YOU. You pygmy puff! You need to talk with her about it so you will know." Harry seemed to know a little more than he was letting on. He must have had a talk with Ginny about this. And Merlin knows Hermione and Ginny talk about everything when there together. Ron and Harry usually roll their eyes and walk into a different room, knowing they won't miss them for awhile.

"Well anyway this is your wedding day not mine." Ron was quite ready to change the subject. He was not in the mood to discuss this.

"Alright, whatever." Harry threw up his arms in defeat.

**(During the Wedding)**

When the wedding started Ron took his place next to Harry at the altar. But as soon as he saw Hermione walking toward him as the maid of honor, his mouth fell open. Hermione was so beautiful. How could she ever doubt herself?

Throughout the whole ceremony he just stared at Hermione as if she was the only person there. He loved to look at her while she didn't know it. Finally, she caught him. She blushed when she saw the intense look that had been on Ron's face.

Well it wouldn't hurt to ask her… After the wedding of course. Ron thought. Hermione wouldn't run off. She was more tactful then that. I'll ask her what she thinks about marriage, and then if she says anything about wanting to wait I just won't ask her.

**(At the reception)**

**(All of the wedding party sits at one table.)**

"Well mate, looks like you're stuck with my sister now." Ron said jokingly.

Ginny shot him a look. "Don't make me pull out my wand on my own wedding day." She said threateningly.

"I'm happy to be stuck with her. I wouldn't want anyone else." Harry said loyally.

"Ron you better be nice to her, remember that bat-boogey hex she did on the seamstress the other day?" Hermione stated.

In fact he did remember. All the poor seamstress had said was, "I think we might need to let the middle out a little…" and Ginny had hexed her. It had been a good laugh then. But not when she threatened him with it.

He looked at Hermione, who was still looking at him, and sighed. He loved her with all of his heart. Wasn't that enough? Isn't that all that mattered?

Suddenly Ron dropped down on one knee and almost shouted "HERMIONE WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

The every guest in the building looked over at their table. Ron was beginning to sweat… Hermione was looking at Ron with a very surprised look on her face. And then suddenly she leaned over and kissed him.

Is that a yes? Ron wondered. It could mean two things, yes I will marry you, or no I'm sorry I can't possibly marry you. Ron was about to have a hippogriff.

Then Hermione looked at him and he knew. She was going to say yes.

"Yes of course Ron!" Hermione very nearly shouted herself. "But couldn't you wait to ask me this when we were alone?" She blushed as she realized everybody had started clapping for them.

Ron blushed as well. "Well I figured why wait?" That being said he looked over at Harry, who was absolutely stunned, and winked.

**(One Year Later)**

"RON!" Hermione yelled down the stairs.

"Hey mate I'm going to have to let you go, Hermione's packing for the hospital and she's shouting for me. Wait though… All I do is put this hand-held thing in the receiver and it will hang up on you right?" Ron was still confused about all this telephone business.

"Yeah, that's right." Harry Potter chuckled on the other side of the line. "I've got to go anyway, it looks like Little James has started crying, and I think it means he needs his diaper changed. So I better go find Ginny." Harry said.

"Ok talk to you later." Ron finished

"Call me if anything changes." Harry told him.

"Alright I will. Bye." Ron hung up the telephone, but he had put it in backwards, as it had just fallen to the floor.

"Damn phone." Ron mumbled.

"RON IF YOU ARE NOT UP HERE IN TWO SECONDS I'M GOING TO..." Hermione shouted again.

Ron didn't want to think about what exactly she was going to do. He practically sprinted up the stairs.

"Yes, Hermy?" Ron knew this would put a smile on her face. Hagrid's brother, Gaunt, had called her that. He was rather fond of the name, so he used it when he knew his arse was in trouble.

"Don't you start with that Hermy, baby, crap!" A beautiful and very pregnant Hermione turned around to accuse him.

Merlin's Pants… That nearly always works… Thought Ron. I'm really in trouble now.

"What took you so long?" Hermione walked over to Ron and started crying into his shoulder.

Ron was never going to understand this women pregnancy thing. Harry had told him it was going to be hell for a while but seriously… Were all these mood swings really needed?

"Well I was on the phone talking to Harry. He says hello and wishes you and little Rose Mary well." Ron whispered in her ear.

"Oh… Harry called? And I missed him…" She looked as though a fresh wave of tears was coming.

"But he said he had to get off because James was starting to cry." Ron tried to comfort her. But he had never been good with comforting crying girls.

"Oh well I guess that's ok then." Hermione said.

"What did you need?"

"I was wondering where that blanket your Mum made us was at. I want to bring home Rose wrapped in it. Your Mum will be thrilled."

As soon as Molly had found out that Ron and Hermione were having a girl, she knitted a very soft blanket with roses all over it for them. She had done the same for Harry and Ginny's baby, James, who was a little over three months old now.

"Umm…. I'm not sure. I think it's in the baby's cradle. Is it not?" Ron was beginning to worry. Hermione could find anything, and if she couldn't find it, then he certainly wasn't going to. And that was only going to bring on a fresh wave of shouts and tears. He cringed…

"Let me look… Oh! Yes, yes here it is." Hermione went to go pack this along with her other things.

Ron breathed again. Thank you Lord. I don't think I can take much more of these mood swings.

**(One week later)**

"Ron would you hurry up with that door, Rosie is about to start crying." Hermione was holding their newborn baby. They had returned from the hospital five minutes ago, and Ron was still fumbling with the lock on the door.

"Well it would help if I didn't have to carry fifteen-million packages to the door with me." Ron was getting a little impatient. "Bloody hell! Will you just hand me my wand out of my back pocket and I'll blast the bloody thing open!"

"Now now Won-Won do you really want your little Rosie to see you act like an animal?"

Where had Ginny come from?

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Ron snapped.

"Well to open the damn door for you of course." Ginny had a big smile on her face. Ron didn't like it when she smiled like that. It told him she was up to something.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Can I not visit my brother and my wonderful sister-in-law when they arrive home from the hospital with my beautiful little niece?" Ginny's face turned into a heartbreaking frown.

"Well, ok but will you please get this door open? My arms are about to break off, these packages are heavy!"

"Yes yes I'm getting to it." Ginny walked over to unlock the door.

As soon as they opened the door and stepped in, "SURPRISE!!" A loud yell came from their sitting room… That sounded full of people… Oh no. Mums went and got a surprise party ready for us... Wonderful.

"Ahh… Look Ron everybody is here for Rose's homecoming. This is wonderful!" Hermione was happy about this? Didn't she want peace and quiet? Hadn't that been her exact phrase on the way home?

"Yes it was a brilliant idea." Ron said sarcastically, as he put the packages down with the others and slipped away from all the commotion so he could find Harry. The little twit, he had to have known about this. He could have at least warned me. Thought Ron.

Ron finally found Harry sitting in the kitchen bouncing Little James on his knee.

"Couldn't give me a warning or anything could you?" Ron asked irritably.

"Ginny said that if I told you, I would be sleeping on the couch for two weeks… We don't have a very comfortable couch. Sorry." Harry truly looked sorry so he forgave him. Ron had expected Ginny to cheat like that anyway.

"That's all right mate, I knew that Ginny was up to something as soon as she showed up outside the front door."

"Were you really going to blast the door open?" Harry wondered

"No but I was seriously thinking about it." Ron said.

"That would have been a great story to tell Rose. Hey Rosie the day your Mum and Dad brought you home, your dear Dad here blasted the door down with a living room full of family and guests." Harry could barely finish the sentence before he started roaring with laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha." Ron said sarcastically. A look from Hermione across the room told him he better talk to other people besides Harry tonight.

"Well I guess I had better walk around a little and greet or I might be on the couch for two weeks." Ron really didn't want to go, but like Harry, he rather liked his fluffy bed over the couch.

"Sure. I'll catch up with you later." Harry chuckled.

Ron knew Harry would understand. They had not drifted apart a bit since that final battle with Voldemort. Everything had been perfect.

Ron continued to greet family and friends until around seven o' clock. At which time he told everybody that Hermione needed her rest. Hermione looked over at him, for she had been deep in conversation with Tonk's Mum. But she understood, she was ready to have the house to themselves for the first time with Rosie.

**(Later that night)**

Finally getting Rosie tucked between Hermione and himself, he felt a rush of emotion hit him. This was his family, the one that he and Hermione had started. He could hardly believe he was so lucky.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione had been watching him.

"I just realized that this is our family."

"I know, I was thinking about that too." Hermione looked so beautiful with little Rosie tucked in next to her.

"I don't know what I would do without you two." Ron admitted

"Nor do I. I love you Ron."

"And I love you Rose Mary Weasly. Oh and your beautiful Mum too." Ron joked.

Hermione giggled. "You're always the jokester.

"Its hard work, but somebody's got to do it. Night-night baby girl, and to my Hermy too."

"Night my love." Hermione replied and gave him one last kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
